Generation past
by Echorider
Summary: A young dragon rider meets up with Eragon to defeate the evil king


The cool, dry desert air helped to fully awaken Jace as he pulled his bow on over his shoulder. Rubbing sleep from his eyes , the young boy glanced up at the moon as he maneuvered around the tents of the nomads of his tribes tent's. Looking forward to the hunt, and the prospect of becoming a full member of his tribe, Jace was soon fully awake.

A skinny boy of fifteen, Jace looked remarkably like the other members of his tribe, save for his white skin. His deep blue eyes, long black hair, and hooked nose where common amongst the tribes, but Jace was the only white skinned among them. When he was younger, he was often teased by the other youth of the tribe, being called lizard, because of his white skin. It soon was covered under a tan, and a long black cloak that he wore pretty much all the time. By the time he was ten, he treated like a full member of his tribe.

Nearing his hunting partner's tent, Jace gave a low whistle, and Cody stepped out of the tent, also wearing a long bow, and quiver of arrows. Greeting his dark skinned friend, Jace nodded in the general direction of the desert, and said, "It's going to be hot today."

" It will," replied Cody in a low whisper. "Ready?" Jace nodded in reply, and they headed out of the camp. The sand was still war from the previous day, and a full moon hung heavy in the air. At the beginning of summer, they had yet to experience the full blast of the sun's heat. Jace's mind drifted back to the first time he'd met Cody. The memory was almost lost amongst the haze of time, flitting in and out of blackness.

A much younger Jace lay on the ground, silently sobbing. Hidden between two tents, the world passed by without notice or care. Jace had fallen and broken his right arm, but was to afraid to move, so he staid where he was. Cody, only four then, came chasing after a stray ball, lost by the other children. When he spies the other boy, lying hurt, the kind child was concerned, and at Jace's pleading, Cody ran to fetch his father. He then proceeded to stay and cheer up the three year old. Weeks passed, and their friendship grew stronger, until the two boys where in-separable. Three years later, Jace's mother died of a mysterious disease. The loss hit Jace and his father hard. If not for Cody and his family, they might not have survived. Slowly, they began to piece back together their lives, and move on.

Jace had to wipe his eyes at this memory. Cody gave him a sidelong glance, then a quick smile. Jace smiled back, and stepped up his pace just a little. Cody matched it, and then Jace had moved ahead. Before long, the two boys where running full on across the desert, towards the lush forests at the bottom of the behemoth Beor mountains. They arrived out of breath, and laughing. Jace collapsed on a fallen log, while Cody leaned on a tree. Several minutes later, when they had recovered sufficiently, Cody joined Jace on the log.

Together they watched the sun rise in a glorious conflagration of color. The birds were singing in the trees, and all was well in the world.

"What's your plan?" Questioned Cody, pulling his bow from his back. Jace considered the question for several minutes before answering.

" Personally, I think we should stay close to any ponds we find, and wait for animals to show. What do you think?" Inside, Jace was excited and ready to go. He tried to calm himself, remembering his father's words; " To stalk game, you must blend with the forest, be one with the trees. Let not your feet make sound, and think as does the hunting panther. Only then will you have success." Jace took several deep breaths, steadying himself. He removed his own bow as Cody said, "this is your coming-of –age hunt, I am not allowed to give advice, only to assist in bringing in the deer. But," He said, contradicting himself. " I think yours is a great idea."

Jace nodded his thanks, and pulled experimentally on his sinew bow string. The wood bent smoothly, and Jace admired the play of light over its dark stain. Jace had turned fifteen yesterday, and this was his father's gift to him. Jace pulled an arrow out of his new quiver, the gift from Cody and his family. Sighting down the shaft, Jace aimed for a knot on an oak tree opposite him. At two inches across, the target would be a challenge for most people. With a thunk, the steel shaft bit deep into the direct center of the black wood.

"Congrats," applauded Cody. "Perhaps now you'd like to get started?" Jace retrieved his arrow, and the two boys moved out of the clearing.

…..

Jace shot the first deer early that morning, a buck with a large rack. Cody helped him drag it back to camp, where Jace began cleaning it. Cody continued hunting. The other boy returned within the hour, dragging a smaller buck behind him. Much of the after non was spent cutting up the deer, which was all placed in the pack Cody had brought. Jace scrubbed the skins off in a stream, and placed those on top of the pack. A small amount of meat was set aside so that the boys might eat before leaving. By the time Jace started the cook fire, the sun was setting in the west. Before long, the smell of cooking stew filled the clearing, and made the boy's stomachs grumble.

"You know, I think the chief will be pleased." Pointed out Cody, over his second bowl of stew. Jace had to swallow before answering. "Yes, I think father will be pleased." Jace's father was chief of his tribe, as well as the proudest man Jace knew. The stars where just beginning to show as Jace and Cody stood to head back to camp. He had to stretch his cramped muscles after sitting for so long. The checked around the camp one last time, then set out.

…..

It was late that night when the duo completed the league walk to camp. As the neared it, a red glow engulfed the camp, and the revolting smell of burnt hair and skin drifted around them. Skidding to a halt, the boys stood uncertain, until a scream rent the air. They drew their bows, and rushed into camp.

The two boys rushed through camp, headed towards the west side. Other tribes man where also headed that way, obviously heading for a battle. A naked sword on the ground drew Jace's attention, so he grabbed the wire bound hilt. Cody shouted from just ahead, "Hurry up!"

"I'm just grabbing a blade!" replied Jace, catching up to his friend. Cody gave a curt nod, then knocked an arrow to his bow. Jace slipped the sword through his belt, and readied his own bow. Together they snuck through the remainder of camp, their adrenaline rushing. Not far ahead, the sound of battle could be heard, and Jace felt his excitement rising. To his father's upset, others pain and discomfort often did not bother Jace. When they reached the edge of the tents, a scene worthy of hell greeted them. Red armored soldiers where running everywhere, their shirts bearing a gold embossed flame. The tribes long swords where making short work of them, as the enemy soldiers carried mostly shorter weapons.

Jace skidded to a halt, and launched an arrow in to the seething masses. A short, stocky man itched over, clutching at the arrow in his gut. "Good shot, son" Jace jumped when he heard this, and spun around. The tribe's chief, Alahar was standing there, looking rather grim.

"Thank you father. Do you know whose soldiers these are?" Jace's father shook his head mutely, and drew his sword. After a quick, reassuring smile to his son, jump into the fray. Jace continued shooting until he was out of arrows. For each of his shots, a red warrior toppled over. Cody's arrows slew just as many, possibly more. Jace slung his bow back over his shoulder, and drew his mysterious blade. "Be careful." Jace acknowledged this with a nod, and then charged into the battle. The boy stabbed an unsuspecting warrior in the back, to find Zafien on the other side. "Thanks!" he shouted, then grappled with another opponent. Jace was one of the best sword fighters in the camp, and therefore was dealing mortal blows left and right.

A tall, thin soldier charged up to him, swinging a nasty double sided axe. Jace paused for the only second he had, trying to best determine how to best kill the man. A sudden urge to duck overcame him, and he barely questioned it. The moment he did, an arrow sprouted from the man's forehead, and he collapsed like an empty sack of flour. Jace turned to see Cody turning away, sighting down the shaft of his arrow. This was not the first battle Jace had been in, in fact he'd grown up with blood-shed. The nomadic tribes where often fighting against one another, and Jace had seen far more than his fair share of battle. Unfortunately, Jace's skill ended there. An explosion of agony erupted from the right side of Jace's back, driving his to his knees. The boy looked down, barely conscious, to see a sword sticking through the right side of his rib cage. Blood was gushing from the wound, and, even as he watched, the sword retreated out his back, causing another wave of raw agony. His vision flickered, and then went black. Slowly, ever so slowly, his hearing quieted. Right before he succumbed to the darkness, the darkness that promised relief, the darkness that promised death, a tormented scream rent the air: "Jace!" He knew it was Zafien, but had no power over his numb body to answer him. That cry of distress made Jace fight the pain. He felt himself slump over on the ground, and a patch of wetness spread around him. Blood was all he could smell, the weak pounding of his heart all he could hear.

Jace knew not how long he laid there. A minute? An hour? Or was it longer, like a day? However long it was, Jace knew that he was going to die, for he could feel the cold seeping through his limbs. Eventually the sound of battle stopped, and the victorious yell of his tribe echoed across the desert. A faint smile touched his lips. We won the thought was quiet, dull, but there. The vibrations of a person's footsteps made their way to Jace's ears. Suddenly he was lying on his back, unseeing eyes facing the beautiful night sky.

"Jace!" His father's frantic voice, desolate, torn, desperate. The faint feeling of someone checking for his feeble pulse. Things where coming in flashes of feeling now, and Jace couldn't hold a thought for more than a few seconds. Someone shifted him, and it sent another wave of pain over him, forcing him to groan. "He's still alive!" There was a touch of hope in his father's voice this time.

"Chief Alahar," Cody's voice this time, flushed with victory. "Do you know where Jace is?" Jace knew that Cody was smart enough to figure out what the silence meant. The repercussion was not long in coming. The ground shook as someone else dropped to their knees. "Jace" whispered softly. He felt himself being lifted up, and placed on a stretcher. Pulling all of my strength together, Jace cracked open his lips and said: "Take it easy, please, I've had taken enough flesh wounds for one day." He opened his eyes just in time to see Cody crack a weak smile, and Alahar heave a sigh in relief. Energy spent, Jace dropped into blissful darkness.

…

Low talking woke Jace, it was not annoying, but it was loud enough. He forced open an eye, and saw the top of the medical tent. His chest was tightly bound, as was the side of his head. An attempt to turn his head left him light headed. Taking a deep breath, Jace forced himself up onto one elbow. The resulting twist sent a wave of pain that pushed a cry out of his chapped lips. Several people rushed to his side as his vision flickered. His eyes refocused and his father, Cody, and a nurse swam into view. Relief was evident on all of their faces. Attempting to alleviate their worry, Jace croaked out, "Did I pass the hunt, father?"

Cody let out a weak laugh, and then said, "I've been bored out of my mind waiting for you to wake up." Jace attempted a smile, but was sure it turned out as a grimace. Cody was not known for his patience Jace tried to sit up, and his father gently helped him. He let out a gasp of pain as his head swam.

"How long was I out?" questioned the boy. The people surrounding him looked at each other worriedly. Cody was the one who answered. "Two weeks." Two weeks! A lot happens in the desert over the course of two weeks, and Jace was sure these past two had been extra busy. Alahar was the next to speak. "Son, I was supposed to give this to you the day you returned from the hunt, but I never got a chance." As he spoke, he pulled engraved silver key from around his neck. Jace took it quietly, studying it. "You will find," continued Alahar "that it opens that box you have had." Of course! On Jace's small nightstand was a wooden box that he'd had for as long as he could remember. The box was roughly a foot long, six inches wide and weighed several pounds. As a boy, he'd spent hours trying to figure out what lay inside it. Before Jace could say anything, his stomach rumbled heavily, testament to the time he'd spent close to death. His father quickly handed him a bowl of delicious smelling soup. Jace dug in gratefully, barely being able to breathe though the amount of food in his mouth.

"Easy now." Warned his father. Jace swallowed, and then said "If you'd go get the box, I'd like to open it now." If Alahar was surprised, he did not show it. The chief returned on the inside of ten minutes, during which the tent became uncomfortably silent. Jace glanced around rather self consciously, and shifted uncomfortably. The look of excitement on Cody's face was unmistakable, and Jace felt his own excitement return. When Alahar returned, Jace was in a fairly good mood, given the circumstances. His father handed him the box, which had a size disproportional to its size. The chief dismissed the nurses, and closed the tent flap. Jace carefully inserted the ancient key into the key hole. With a sharp click, the lid creaked open.

The box was lined with soft, blue velvet which was amazingly soft, despite its age. A large, midnight blue stone occupied the box, spider webbed with thin white veins. Carefully placing my hands around it, for I did not want to injure myself further, I lifted the stone out of the box. Gasps of admiration and beauty sounded from the lips of my father and Cody. The stone was about a foot long, and ovular. It weighed several pounds, though it felt lighter than it should have. The stone was unbelievably smooth, like hardened silk. Jace laid the stone on his lap, and tilted the box towards him. A piece of parchment was sticking out from under a flap of the soft velvet, drawing Jace's attention. Being careful not to tear it, Jace pulled it out and unfolded it. As he did, a second piece of paper fell onto Jace's lap. The first piece proved to be a large map, with an "X" over an old volcanic mountain in the Beor range. Jace folded this back up and picked up the second piece of paper which was a letter.

"What does it say, Jace?" Cody's voice was light, yet inquiring. Alahar nodded his approval, so Jace began reading.

"Greetings, my Future kin, My name is Jace Sharpsword, Dragon rider. If you are reading this, than you have obviously examined the egg in the box. Yes, I said egg, for it is, knowing your mad king Galbatorix, the last free dragon egg in all of Alegaesia. Protect it, and the hatchling inside it with your life, for without it, life is worth nothing. I would like to tell you more, but my time is limited. Go to the dwarfs (the "X" on your map) for they can give you more information. Good luck future dragon rider!

Jace Sharpsword"

In the silence that followed, Jace quickly reread the letter, than eyed the stone somewhat warily. Cody was the first to break the silence, heaving a sigh. Jace knew he was bursting with questions, as he was usual, and Jace felt the same way. The boy glanced at his father, wondering if the older man disapproved. Chief Alahar had pulled out his cardus weed pipe, and was puffing smoke rings. Jace wrinkled his nose; he detested smoking, drinking and drunks. It was something most tribe members had never understood about him, why he disliked these things. Jace couldn't explain it, he found it unhealthy, and so he disliked it.

Unwittingly a large yawn broke from his mouth, and Alahar gave Jace a interesting glance. The chief began placing the items back in the box, but when he reached for the stone, Jace yawned "Leave it out." Moments later, he was out cold, exhausted from his grievous wound.

…..

Three weeks passed, during which the egg exhibited a profound lack of movement. Jace grew stronger, and by the second week, was able to get out of bed and walk around. By the end of the third week, Jace was back in his father's tri-sectioned tent. The tent had a large, central section, and two side sections that served as sleeping chambers. Jace's sectioned contained only a sleeping pad, and a small chest of drawers. That day, Jace's father went on a hunting trip, leaving Jace behind. That was also the day in which he unwrapped the bandages from around his chest for the last time. A thin scar, three inches wide, was all he had to show for his ordeal. A similar scar also disfigured his back, testament to the horrible way he had gained his wound. Jace and Cody spent the most of that day discussing dragons, riders, and all things mysterious.

The pounding footsteps off a messenger announced trouble, and Jace grabbed his sword from beside his bed. The long, thin blade was beautifully made, and fit in Jace's hand perfectly. He gripped the wire bound hilt tighter as the tent flap was trust aside. A young boy stood there ,his face flushed with blood.

"What is it?" Demanded the heir to the tribe, upset at being disturbed.

The boy took a steadying breath before saying calmly "Zafien has captured a few enemy soldiers sneaking around. He would like you come and pass judgment." The boy turned and left when Jace agreed to come. Although his wound had healed, Jace was still out of breath when he arrived at the guards tent. Four Red clad men stood in the center of the large tent, guarded by several tribes man. Jace recognized several of them from the battle. Unbidden, his anger rose, clouding his better judgment. Cody recognized what was happening, and grabbed Jace's arm. It took several seconds for Jace to calm, but once he did, he thanked his friend, and then turned to the prisoners. The normal punishment was death, but Jace was not in the mood for a ceremony, so he said: "Enslave them; I'm in no mood to deal with this."

The guards nodded, and reached towards the nearest prisoner. A thick set man, he looked only thirty or so. The man's face was contorted into a snarl of rage. Moving faster than one could think possible; the man grabbed his captor's knife, and hurled it at Jace. The prince knew it was a perfect throw, and that it would kill him. Apparently, Cody had different ideas.

Jace's friend jumped in front of him, and the knife struck him with a soft thump. Jace cried out "NO!" Cody lay limply in the sand, blood pooling beneath him. Jace dropped to his knees beside his friend. Cody's pulse was weak, and his breathing shallow. Tears fell freely from Jace's cheek, and his head was bowed.

"Jace, do not cry. You must ….promise me." Each word was a struggle, and so soft, Jace could barely hear them. "You…must be….strong." Jace nodded mutely, his brain barely able to register what his eyes where telling him. Cody was growing cold and his eyes were sightless. "Promise…..me." The last word was more of a sigh than word. Cody let out one last, slow breath, and then his head fell sideways. The prince gently laid his friend on the bloody sand, and stood. The prince's sword moved so fast that is was only a blur. The weapon passed through the red clad man's neck so fast, his head stayed perched on his shoulders. Jace did not even flinch as blood splattered him.

….

Funerals in the Navien desert tribe generally don't consist of a burial, unless the family wishes it. Cody's body lay in a burning pyre. Jace, Alahar, and Cody's family stood closest, and the rest of the tribe arrayed in a half circle. The hot fire quickly consumed Cody's body, leaving a pile of ashes. Complete silence reigned during this ceremony. When the fire burned out, Jace, Alahar, and the family would receive a small vial of his ashes to wear on a necklace. Jace put the small vial on a silver chain that contained the vial from his mothers burning. Jace stayed far longer than the rest of the tribe, watching the wind take Cody's ashes as the moon pulled above the warm desert night.

The midday sun shone brightly as Jace lay in his bed, something he had done so many times since Cody's death. Alahar stuck his head in his son's section of the tent, clearly worried for the grieving boy. Ever since Cody had been slain, Jace had lived a lonely life, rarely interacting with others more than was absolutely necessary.

" Son, I'm going hunting, would you like to come?"

Jace was silent for several moments, after which he replied in the negative. His father sighed and shook his dark head. Jace's bed sank as his father sat by his feet. The usual joyful youth sat up beside his dad, a single tear tracing it's way down his cheek.

" Son, I know its been hard for you, but you must learn to move on. Think, how would Cody want you to feel? What would he want of you?" The boy didn't answer, he knew exactly what Cody would have said. Alahar pulled his son, who was crying freely now, into a tight hug. Alahar comforted his sobbing teen by rocking him as one would a child. For several minutes they sat together, father and son, oblivious to the world. Alahar finally stood and, taking his son by the shoulder, looked him straight in the eye said, " Next time an event occurs, I expect you to attend." After one last stern look, the chief of the Navien desert tribe was gone. Jace rolled onto his side, and, despite it not even being midafternoon, fell into a fitful sleep.

...

Late that night, as Jace was lightly sleeping, a squeak shattered the night air. The slumbering boy jolted upright, his breath heaving. Moon light shone through the tent fabric, lighting the space. His room was empty, or so it appeared. The squeak emanated again, and Jace realized it was coming from the box. Curious, Jace unlocked the smal rectangular prism and stared questioningly at the inert ovular egg inside. For some unbenounceed reason, the egg appealed to him, so he picked it up. In the dark of the night, the cobalt blue seemed almost black. Suddenly, the egg shook and squeaked, causing Jace to drop it with a quiet curse. Searching blindly for a candle, Jace struck his tinder box with a cascade of sparks. A thin flame wavered into life, growing stronger by the second. The egg was rocking slightly on the floor, still squeaking, candle light playing across it's surface. Jace was confused up until the point at which a crack appeared on the smooth surface of the egg. It must be hatching! He thought wildly. The web of cracks became larger and larger, giving the egg a look of a broken piece of pottery. A single piece of shell clattered to the sand, soon followed by another. Jace watched mesmerized, as a creature roughly the size of a small house cat pushed its way out of the egg.

A roughly triangular head was followed by a sleek, but strangely contorted and baggy body. The hatchling dragon also had a spiny tail at least as long as it's muscular torso. Jace shifted slightly, and the creature stopped licking off it's encasing membrane, and fixed an icy stare on him. Shiny blue eyes flashed underneath bony crests, freezing Jace. The dragon prowled towards the human, it's eyes never leaving him. Hesitantly, Jace reached out towards the reptilian creature. The dragon drew back slightly, and Jace noticed the diminutive fangs that curled down from it's upper lip. After a seconds more hesitation, the creature pushed it's scaly head under Jace's outstretched hand. A freezing cold bolt of pure energy rushed up Jace's arm, and filled his head with a soundless scream. For what felt like hours, Jace's entire body felt frozen, numb. Finally, some warmth crept back into Jace's limbs, and he glanced down at his palm. A diffused white oval lay across it, shiningly slightly. Even as he watched, the mark stopped shining, and looked like a normal scar. Something brushed against his mind, like a finger along his conciseness. The thought solidified into a solid mental link, through which Jace could feel a ravenous hunger.

" You probably would be hungry, who knows how long you've been in that egg." As Jace stood, a mild curiosity joined the hunger. The human left the dragon as it was exploring the small section of the tent. Jace was unsure what to feed the creature, perhaps some dried meat. The black haired youth picked up a small pouch of venison and returned to his room. The hatchling dragon was staring unblinkingly at the candle, the light reflecting in it's blue irises. As Jace sat, the dragon redirected it's stare to Jace. The dragon jumped from his nightstand to the bed without even bothering to spreading it's wings. Jace offered the creature a small piece of dried meat, and watched as it inspected the offering. With a peculiar jerk, the dragon snapped up the meat, and swallowed it whole. Jace set the rest of the food before the beast, hopping not to anger it. It's curled ivory claws looked like they could do some damage. By the time the dragon finished gorging itself, it's stomach was distended. The dragon curled contentedly against his arm, and yawned, showing off rows of razor sharp fangs.

" Your right, time to sleep." Careful not to wake the sleeping beast, Jace laid back down. Sleep overcame him, swallowing him whole.

...

The sun rose the next morning, shedding it's life giving light on the sleeping rider and his dragon. Jace woke contentedly, stretching and looking around. Movement in the next room supprised the boy, and he jumped. An irritated squeal made him look down. The dragon was looking at him indignantly, the movement in the next room stopped.

" Jace?" Jace recognized his father, Alahar.

" Yes, father?" Alahar stuck his head into Jace's section of the tent, his face tired. He froze when he noticed the dragon, who was staring at Alahar stonily. Jace sent a feeling of calm along the link and received dull acceptance back. Jace's father stepped inside the room, keeping one eye on the dragon. Jace rubbed his hand over the sharp spines on it's back attempting to calm the frightened animal. The dragon arched it's back, purring. Alahar sat on the bed, opposite the dragon.

" I take it that the dragon hatched last night?"

" Yes, late last night."

" Did you name him/ her?"

" No, I couldn't find any destining sex marks, so I couldn't name it." The dragon was looking at Jace curiously, as if it knew it was the subject of attention.

" I don't know much about dragons, father." Alahar placed his hand on Jace's shoulder, an said, " We'll figure it out. I'm not sure how the rest of the tribe will respond to this. Do you have any plans?" Jace was silent for a moment, unsure of what to say.

" To be truthful, I planed on only staying here for a few months, then head for the dwarves." Alahar considered what his son proposed, then nodded.

" That is a good plan, you will have my full support. I think you should head out towards the forest, until the rest of the tribe is comfortable with this...situation." By now, the dragon had curled back up, humming contentedly. " Hopefully," continued Alahar " that will happen before we move." Every other year, the Navien tribe would switch between their current position, and a camp along the Edearth river, on the far side of he known Hadderac. Jace scratched the dragon's back absent-mindedly, and pondered this quandary. The move happened in three weeks, a fair while in the desert.

" Well, if the tribe doesn't accept the dragon, I might end up leaving for the dwarves earlier then expected." Alahar smiled slightly, then took his leave saying, " I need to get some sleep, try to be as quiet as possible."

" I will father. Sleep well." As Alahar left, Jace turned to look at his supposedly slumbering dragon, to find the creature wide awake. An overpowering desire to go outside flowed through the link, causing Jace to smile. The prince buckled on his sword, pulled on his cloak, and picked up the baby dragon. Alahar looked up from his chair with surprise as Jace crossed the room.

" Finally making an expedition outside? If you can, hide the dragon down your shirt." Jace nodded his understanding, then loosened the collar of his shirt. The dragon seemed to enjoy the warmth of Jace's body, and snuggled close to him. Alahar's surprise was mirrored throughout the camp, but most people chose to bow respectfully. Zafien was the first person to do otherwise. When he saw Jace, he called out with a raised hand," The wizard finally leaves his lair!" Jace jogged over, replying " You can hardly call me a wizard."

" Well, no, but that was the first thing I thought of. What brings you out today?"

" A desire to see sunlight, and get out of the tent."

" Then I will leave you to it. Goodbye." Jace said his good-byes, then continued to the edge of camp. Was Jace was safely out of camp, he sent his dragon an image of it riding on Jace's shoulder. The young dragon quickly made it's way to it's riders shoulder, and got it's first look at the world. Wonder rang through the link, quickly followed for a yearning to know. Jace began explaining everything he knew, about whatever the dragon wanted. The topics ranged from the sand beneath them, to the sky above. The dragon soaked up information like a sponge, it couldn't seem to get enough knowledge. Jace loved the ability to tell someone anything he wanted, and he talked for hours. He soon found himself wishing that the dragon could speak for itself, however, he didn't allow this to spoil his enthusiasm. Jace returned to camp as the sun touched the horizon, hungry, but happy. Alahar looked refreshed when his son entered the tent. He looked up from his cardus pipe, and gestured towards the small table.

" We caught a few fishes, and I saved them for you. They are cooked your favorite way." As Jace opened his mouth, Alahar held up a hand, " I have already eaten. I trust you and your...friend had a good time?" Jace sat at the table before answering. Curiosity flooded the link, followed by a deep interest for the delicious smell of the fish, and the dragon crawled out of his shirt and onto the table.

" Yes father, we had a lot of fun. This dragon isn't just an animal, it's incredibly intelligent." The dragon choose that time to steal a piece of fish, and fly off with it. Alahar laughed at Jace's expression.

" Son, it's a dragon, their supposed to be smart. What that one did proves it." Chastised, Jace picked up his fork, and took a bight of the delicious bass. It only took Jace minuets to devour the three whole fish his father had caught him." It's good to see that your appetite has returned." Jace smiled, then went to his room, bidding his father good night. Later that night, as Jace was lying in bed, a sudden thought struck him. " Father, wasn't I supposed to be going out to the forest?" Alahar stuck his head through the flap, and replied, " Everything has been taken care of, you leave in the morning. Now sleep." Jace soon surrendered to his weariness, falling asleep beside his blue dragon.

Jace was awoken early the next morning by a gentle shake on the shoulder. The sun still had yet to arrive, and the air was cool. Alahar quietly led his son outside, where two horses where waiting. When he saw the loaded pack horses, Jace sighed unhappily. The boy detested riding horses, ever since he had fallen off one and broken his arm when he was three. Not wanting to make a fuss, Jace got in the saddle. Alahar went back in the tent, and returned with the slumbering dragon. After handing the reptile to his son, Alahar got into his own saddle, and the set off towards the woods along the Beor Mountains. There was little conversation over the six miles traversed to get to the forests, Jace choosing to talk mentally with his dragon. When Alahar finally stopped in a clearing on the edge of the woods, the sun's first rays were showing over the horizon. Jace looked around, his face heavy with unbidden memories.

" Son?" Alahar's voice seemed far away, quiet. " Son! Are you okay?" There was sympathy in his eyes, but his voice was stern. Jace took a deep breath before answering.

" I'll be fine. it's just that I was...thinking. This is the place Cody and I stayed." Alahar nodded approvingly, then dismounted. As Jace got off his horse, Alahar pulled what looked like a makeshift harness. " What's that for?" The chief pointed towards the now awake dragon in Jace's arms. Jace placed the sturdy leather harness around the dragon, and began unpacking the horses. Jace's father started setting up a small hunting tent, while Jace built a fire. While he was waiting for the small camp fire to heat up, Jace watched his dragon explore the clearing: or at least as far as the leash would allow. The small creature would shriek excitedly ever time it made a new discovery, and send it's rider mental pictures. Jace would then explain, or define the object, and the dragon would watch with intelligent eyes.

Alahar stood as the son pulled above the horizon, and hugged his son. " Son, remember who you are. Be safe, be strong. I, or another warrior, will visit every other day. If you must be out of camp, leave a note. Let not your emotions rule your mind."

" I won't father. Goodbye." The pair hugged, and the son watched as his father rode off towards camp. The fire was going strong now, and Jace sat on a log, facing his creation. For most of the day, the youth sat and admired the sky, letting his mind wander. When his ancestor's letter crossed his mind, the dragon begged him for information. Jace sighed, and retrieved the box from one his pack. The dragon looked curiously at the dark wood, and sent him a questioning thought.

" Believe it or not, you where in that little box for at least a hundred years." Disbelief hit Jace, and he laughed. Taking the key from around his neck, the human unlocked the ancient box, and pulled out the letter. As Jace read it, he had to stop every now and then to explain the meaning of a word. Before he knew it, Jace was giving his dragon his entire family history, or as much as he knew. As thus, the day quickly passed into late afternoon. During one of his narratives, Jace's stomach rumbled loudly, reminding him of his missed meals. Smiling at the dragon's confused glance, Jace retrieved a pot, some dried meat, and his spice kit from his bag. A small stream provided the boy with clear, cool water, and he used it to fill his pot. Using skills known by every tribe member, the human quickly lashed together a sturdy tripod from which to hang his stew pot. While he waited for the water to boil, Jace cut the dried meat into squares, and proffered one to his dragon. The creature lazily grabbed it, then sniffed his spice kit. It sneezed violently after it sucked in a snoutful of ground pepper. Jace couldn't help but laugh at his partner-of-the-mind's look. A patch of wild carrots drew Jace's attention, and he pulled a few up. Using the small, serrated knife attached to his wrist, the boy quickly cut them up. Jace added the vegetables to the now boiling water. Cody had always been good with his hands, and the knife, and the wrist sheath, had been a birthday present a couple of years ago. Jace also had a similar knife around his ankle. None knew about these weapons, save Jace's father. As Jace poured in a handful of meat, a drop of scathing water landed on his arm. As he jumped, He noticed that the dragon seemed to have felt the pain also. Testing his theory, the boy reached out and touched the edge of his pot. The dragon lifted the paw that would have been in symmetry to Jace's, looking confused. " So we feel one another's pain. How interesting." It did not take long for the smell of cooking meat to fill the clearing. Jace smiled as the young dragon peered hopefully at the pot, obviously hungry. " You'll get some, don't you worry." The youth filled two bowls, and set one on the ground for his companion. Gratitude touched Jace from the dragon, and he scratched under the wing joints, where the dragon seemed to like it most. After scrubbing out their bowls with sand, Jace covered the fire with dirt. It would put out the flames but kept the hot coals alive. Once he completed his few chores, Jace laid back against the log to watch the stars come out. The young dragon waited impatiently to learn the names of the many constellations, which, unfortunately, Jace didn't know.

" Fine then. You stay out here, and I'll sleep in the tent." Said Jace as the dragon turned it's back with a unhappy growl. The human crawled into his sleeping bag, and turned over on his side. Moments later, the young dragon scrambled in after him, curling against his side. " That's what I thought." murmured Jace, already slipping into the world of dreams.

...

An impatient growl woke Jace the next morning, followed by a sharp poke on his back. Sitting up groggily, he looked around for the source of his wake up call. His dragon was pacing impatiently by the tent flap, growling. Jace had tied the flap shut, in an attempt to keep the dragon in. Apparently, it worked. He didn't really want to get up this early, but he was awake now, and once he was, there was no going back to sleep. Jace swiftly untied the front of the tent, and the dragon rushed out, it's focus on a blue bird hopping about in the grass. Prowling as only a cat can, Jace watched the dragon creep up on the unsuspecting avian. The dragon pounced, and a puff of feathers attested to a kill.

" Good, you can get your own food, now you won't have to eat mine." Instantly, the dragon spat out the blue bird, and hid it under it's paw. " That's not going to work on me." chuckled Jace. The dragon sheepishly picked up the dead bird, and began chewing it. Stirring up his coals, Jace watched the sun rise in a glorious conflagration of color. He could tell that the dragon, too, felt a sense of wonder at the spectacle. The nice weather didn't last long, Jace could see the black thunder heads in the distance, and he felt a spike of fear. A storm front that wide could only be a true monster of a storm, and any one with any experience knew to take shelter. For the next twenty minuets, Jace tied down his tent, and moved branches that might do damage to the shelter. The dragon, however, felt excitement by the look of the clouds, and began squeaking loudly.

" Shush!" prompted the rider. The dragon stopped mid-squeak and felt it's rider's fear for the first time. Right as the sky was darkening, and the ground shaking with thunder, Jace pulled the tiny creature into the tent, and securely lashed shut both flaps. Lightning bolts could be seen through the tent fabric, and the poles vibrated with peals of thunder. Fear welled in the joined pair, and the dragon pushed against Jace's side, quaking. Attempting to find the words and feelings to comfort his charge, Jace found that he also needed comforting. Seconds later, rain began pounding the tent, so loud, it almost drowned out the thunder. For hours, the hellish storm pounded on the little tent, and the surrounding countryside, soaking literally everything. Trees swayed, and creaked, worrying the boy. At one point in time, a dreaded sound rang out: The snapping sound of a falling tree. Jace sucked in his breath begging whatever Gods there where not to let the tree hit them. Either the Gods heard his prayer, or he got lucky, because the tree never hit them. The ground shook mightily when it hit, causing The pair to jump. When the elements finally abated, Jace let out a long sigh of relief. He quickly unlaced the tent flaps, and released his pent up dragon into the sopping forest. There was nothing left of Jace's fire, and he turned to look for the fallen tree. He was indeed lucky. The fallen maple tree had missed hid tent by mere inches. It was so startling, that Jace staggered back, completely taken unawares. The massive tree was several hundred feet tall, and around fifty feet thick. Scattered branches lay all around the camp, testament to the ferocity of the storm. The dragon was sniffing curiously at the wet grass, and gave it an experimental lick. Surprise rang through the link at the discovery that the water was okay to drink. Sighing, Jace dug out a new fire pit from the soaked ground. There was no dry wood, so the boy pulled out his axe. Jace laid his finger on the blade of the axe, to find that it was wonderfully sharp. Taking the proper stance, Jace began hacking at a few of the maple's limbs. The wood under the bark was still dry, and would make nice fire wood. The work calmed the human's nerves, and soon he had a fairly large stack of wood. After he finished the task, Jace began cleaning up the camp. When he started hauling away fallen limbs, The hatchling dragon would often pick up a smaller limb in it's strong jaws, and slowly drag it of to the side of the clearing. Jace watched his partners struggled progress, offering support when it was needed, though that was rare. By the time camp was once again presentable, the sun was setting beautifully. The sky was a wondrous red and gold streak, with purple clouds floating amongst it all. As the sun dipped below the horizon, the colors turned to a glorious red, and then faded to the dark, deep blue of night time. Jace went to bed that night tired, but happy. The next morning, a single horsemen rode into Jace's camp, disturbing his breakfast. The tribes man on the horse was rather short, and when he removed his helmet, Jace recognized one of his old friends, Nwoye. Before Cody had died, Nwoye had been one of their friends. The dark skinned boy was a little ambitious, and hated being left out, but was a good person. Jace greeted him warmly, and directed him towards the driest log by the fire. The young dragon approached Nwoye skeptically, and the boy allowed the creature to inspect him.

" So this is the beast that's causing all the fuss?" asked Nwoye as he slowly reached a hand towards the dragon. As it had done with Jace, the dragon hesitated a second be fore allowing Nwoye to scratch it's head. Pleasure radiated from the dragon, and Jace wasn't sure he liked the way Nwoye looked at his dragon. Calling back his dragon mentally, Jace asked: " How are things at camp?"

" With you gone? Everything's quiet. That was some storm last night. " spotting the downed tree, he added " looks like you almost got clobbered." Jace nodded his agreement, asked: " with me gone?"

" You know what I mean. No one is worried for you because you seem to have recovered. Life is ...normal." The day passed rather quickly as the two friends talked. When it was around dinner time, Nwoye took his leave. Jace made some more stew, then crawled into bed. All in all, it had been a nice day.

A full fortnight passed before Alahar was able to come visit his son. The dragon grew explosively in that time that occupied that two week period, and was now the size of a medium horse. It ate an incredible amount of food, and liked to sharpen it's claws on logs, and rub against trees. One of Jace's new favorite pastimes was to sit and watch the dragon in flight, longing for he day in which he would join it. While the beast still couldn't talk, Jace found it had a personality as real and complex as any human. Alahar arrived riding his gray war horse, Charger. Behind him, pulled by a rope, was a second, fully saddled bay. Jace's spirits fell when he saw the second horse, he was enjoying the quiet of the woods, and didn't want to leave. Alahar dismounted, and picketed the horses on the far side of camp. He hugged his son, then glanced around the clearing somewhat confusedly.

" So, ah, where is your dragon?" Jace replied non-chalantly: " Probably off hunting. Yes, it will return soon."

" It?"

" I still haven't figured out if its a boy or a girl. I hope I do soon, I can't call it 'it' much longer." Alahar nodded his agreement, then pulled a couple something's out of his saddle bags. Alahar handed his son three loaves of cinnamon bread saying: " I know these are one your favorites, so I cooked some for you." Jace was truly shocked, Alahar didn't cook bread, or other things like that often.

" I'm going to guess that you miss having your son around the tent." joked Jace. His father opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by the arrival of the dragon. Gliding on its twelve-foot wingspan, it was a truly impressive sight. It's wing membranes were translucent, and thousands of pulsing veins were visible because of the sun's light. The dragon circled the clearing once more, then backflapped to slow itself. Did you have a good hunt? The dragon responded by sending him an image of the brace of ducks it had eaten.

" Jace!"

" What? Jace looked at his father questioningly. " Honestly, I worry for you. Most of the time, you seem like your in a world of your own."

" Well, I am father. The dragon and I are...connected mentally." at his fathers confusion, he added, " We feel one another's thoughts and emotions. We are privy to each others every mood. We are one."

" So you do live in a world of your own?" Alahar's voice was tinted with humor. " Yes, but it is very confusing."

" That is life, son. It will always be that way." Time flew as the two exchanged information. Around lunch time, Alahar jumped up, exclaiming: " I really should be going. I will be late for a meeting planing our move. And discussing growth spurt over there." The dragon's head snapped up at being mentioned. " This horse is yours now, by right. All boys own their first horse when they turn fifteen. His name is Spirit, and he has a large one. He is young, like you, if you take care of him, he will take care of you." Alahar handed Jace the reigns, and allowed the horse to smell his palm. Jace rubbed his neck, and re-picketed him. " And now a word of caution, " continued Alahar " there have been numerous siting of urgals, and several encounters. Use him if you need to run. Don't be brave and try to stand and fight." Jace hugged his father, then watched as he rode off into the desert. Loneliness swallowed the boy, and he repressed a shiver.

Jace.

He whirled around, searching for the source of the call. No one was in sight.

Jace.

The call was in his head. Was he going mad?

Jace!

The dragon! Jace spun to face the creature, who was staring at him with eyes that betrayed it's age. Was that you?

Do you see anyone else? The dragons answer shocked him, and he could think of no reply for several moments.

So you can talk now?

Obviously. Now Jace was scared, this was creepy. Wait, weren't you the one who wanted this? Questioned Jace's mind.

Well then, if you can talk now, you need a name.

Tell me something I don't know. The dragon's attitude surprised Jace.

Okay then, I need to now, are you male or female?

That is personal. You have to guess.

Not fair! Just tell me! Jace tried a dozen different ways, but could not pursued the dragon otherwise.

Fine then grumbled Jace, are you a he?

Come now, do I really look like a male? Now that Jace thought about it, his dragon looked rather feminine.

Now that we have that figured out, lets try some names. I will say them out loud and you agree or disagree.

" Kampe?" Jace was hesitant at first, but soon lost his trepidation.

No

" How about Saphira?"

I am not a light enough color for that stated the dragon plainly.

" How about Keira?"

That is more a human name Jace, please think logically. Now chastised, the human went through an entire list of names, only to have each one rejected. When there was but one one name left, a slight amount of panic showed, but was soon replaced by reassurance. Jace liked this name the most, but would the dragon?

" Does Alèau sound nice?"

Yes, I like that one. I think it fits.

" Fit it does." Jace's stomach growled, and he laughed. You humans are a queer race, eating all the time.

" We are no different than you are. At any time, you eat as much as I do." There might be some truth in that statement.

Some?

Partly. Mostly. As Jace continued to stare at her, she added Completely.

That's better. Do you think you could catch a couple rabbits, and bring them back without eating them?

Easily. Alèau flew off, grumbling without eating them? Humph! As his dragon soared off, Jace built the fire back up, and pulled out his cook pot. Alèau didn't go far, but wouldn't talk with her rider as she was hunting. She returned on the inside of a quarter hour, triumphantly carrying two medium rabbits in her front talons. She dropped the rabbits in front of him, then circled around to the other side of the fire to land. As Jace cleaned the rabbits, Alèau licked clean her scales, and removed the dirt from between the talons. Jace dug a small hole to bury the offal, and poured them meat into his pot. He filled the pot with water, and added a few spices from his kit. The clearing was again filled with the smell of stew, but Jace was sickening of it. He opened one of the loaves of bread his father had given him, and cut off a slice.

Can I try some? Inquired Alèau. Jace threw her a small piece, and she caught it in midair. This is good complemented the young dragon. Jace only shook his head in agreement, the youth was lost in thought. When Jace judged the food to be done, he removed the pot from the fire and set it on a rock to cool. He ate a small amount then set the rest on the ground. You can eat if you wanţ its not as good as I thought.

Alèau ate the contents of the pot with gusto, and left it clean. Jace leaned back against his log, unusually silent. Alèau rubbed against his leg, and sent a few comforting thoughts his way. Jace began to speak, but a snapping stick grabbed their attention. Very slowly, Jace stood and drew his sword silently. Nothing happened.

Urgals? Asked Alèau.

It is possible. Do you even know what an urgal is?

...No.

They are tall, monster like humanoids, with large rams horns curling from their heads. Urgals are overly fond of war, and fairly hard to kill. A another stick cracked, and Jace froze. Talking could be heard faintly, but was coming closer. Jace readied his stance, and Alèau moved silently beside him. Out of the woods emerged to travel stained, mounted boys.

...

Jace froze, unsure of what to do. The two boys hadn't noticed Jace yet, they seemed half asleep. The brown headed boy on a brilliantly white stallion seemed to be the youngest, perhaps a year older than Jace. The other youth, on a grey war-horse, had long black hair, and looked to be about twenty. Raising his weapon, Jace cleared his throat loudly. Both horsemen jolted upright, looking alarmed. Immediately, Jace felt a restriction on his body, and he couldn't move. Alèau growled threateningly, and their eyes snapped onto her. Surprise gasps rang from the brown haired boy, and the black haired one glanced back to Jace.

" It seems we have stumbled upon another rider."

Another, what is he talking about? I thought I was the only free dragon left.

So did I comforted Jace. The two dismounted, and warily looked around. Sunburned and filthy, the people looked as if they where on the run, but from what?

" Next thing you know, Galbatorix himself will be behind the next tree" Commented the brown haired youth tiredly.

" Eragon, nothing would suprise me." Turning towards Jace he commanded " Who are you, and how did you end up with a dragon? Who's side are you on? Galbatorix'?" Jace was about to give the youth a piece of his mind, when a low thump shook the air. A massive blue dragon landed in the clearing, proud and noble.

" My god." Whispered Jace. Alèau's eyes grew wide, and excitement overwhelmed the link. The dragon appeared to be wearing a saddle that sat snuggly in the hollow between it's neck and shoulders, and in that saddle sat an..

" An elf!" Whispered Jace in awe. A foreign presence entered his mind, and he was pretty sure it was the dragon. In a feminine, but distinctly angry, voice it commanded Answer his questions, hatchling!

Gulping, Jace replied " My name is Jace Alaharsson, I am the heir to the Navien desert tribe. As to how I got the dragon, that is classified. I am not on Galbatorix' side, nor any other tyrant."

Who's Galbatorix? Questioned Alèau. Jace struggled against his bonds for second, then replied Galbatorix is the Empire's evil, mad king. When he was a young rider, his first dragon was killed. He stole another one, named Shruiken, and , with the help of the thirteen forsworn, destroyed the riders. I will have to tell you the full story some time.

The two boys were talking quietly, and beautiful dragon was keeping watch. Jace was still imprisoned, angering him. Calling out, Jace cried " I challenge you, Eragon, to a trial by arms, as is my right!" It seemed as if time was paused, everyone turned to look at Jace. After an uncomfortably long silence, Eragon replied " I see no problem with that." He removed his cloak, and handed it to the dark haired youth, saying " I should be able to win this one, don't you think, Murtagh?"

" Aye." The force restricting Jace vanished, and he wobbled slightly. Picking up his sword, which he had dropped, Jace cleared a space of obstacles that would trip them up, and readied his weapon. Jace cursed lowly when Eragon drew his weapon, it was blood red.

" You carry Morzan's blade." Commented Jace dryly.

" Yes, but I do not serve the empire." Jace swung without warning, and Eragon snapped the red blade, Zarroc, up to stop his. It was obvious that Eragon was easily the better swordsman, but he was tired, and Jace was fresh. And so the battle wore on, sweat poured off their limbs, and Jace's arms went numb. Finally, Eragon managed to nock Jace's blade to the ground. Not pausing to think, Jace drew his two knives, and continued fighting. He was now faster than Eragon, but had a shorter reach. Jace refused to give up, even when Eragon slit open the side of his tunic. When Eragon snapped his blade up towards Jace's throat, Jace caught his instep, and dropped Eragon to the ground. Moving as fast as he could, Jace grabbed his sword, and laid it on Eragon's collarbone. " I win." panted Jace. A whooshing sound caused Jace to glance up just as something large and blue rushed towards him. The fast moving blue blur hit him hard in the side, and propelled him a good fifteen feet, where he fetched up on a tree, black stars clouding his vision. Alèau rushed to his side, worry crowding their linked minds. Something sharp dug into his chest, and the voice sounded in his head once more. Because he is my rider, I couldn't have you hurting him, now could I?

No. But you didn't have to hurt me, did you? Jace opened his eyes to find the dragon standing over him, a single ivory talon on his chest. He noticed that the elf was no longer the saddle, and he wondered at it. Both Eragon and Murtagh where also standing over him, their faces calm.

" For some strange reason, I think we can trust you." Commented Eragon with a wry smile. " But," he added cautiously " I want to do one more thing first." Eragon didn't explain further, he only closed his eyes, a look of concentration on his dirty face. Jace once again felt the invasive presence of another mind, and Eragon's voice echoed in his head: I am checking your memories. If I find them satisfactory, we can trust you, and you us. For almost twenty minuets, Eragon surveyed Jace's every memory and thought. When he finally withdrew, Jace breathed a sigh of relief.

" He can be trusted." The massive dragon withdrew her talon, and Murtagh gave Jace an arm up. " So, Jace, are you headed anywhere?"

" When my tribe moves, yes. Or I will be heading towards towards the dwarves to learn more about my ancestors, and being a rider." Eragon shot Murtagh a glance.

" The dwarves you say, do you know exactly where?" Jace ran to fetch his map, and all the while, Alèau surveyed the older dragon with excitement. Its nice to know your not the only one. She exclaimed as her rider dug through his bags. Yes, But we will still have to find you a mate. At her discomfort, and disbelief of him stating something of that nature, he added eventually. When Jace returned with the map, Eragon studied it, then bit his lip.

" It seems that your ancestor is sending you to the Varden." Jace quickly ran through his memories, and stemmed a flow of questions from his dragon. " You mean the group that is always attacking the empire?"

" Yes, we are going there to seek refuge, and save a life." Eragon pointed towards the far side of the clearing, where a small bed caught Jace's attention. Upon closer inspection, Jace discovered that it was the elf. " She's dying. While imprisoned in Gilléad, she was poisoned. We have four days to reach the Varden, or she dies."

" It seems that I am leaving earlier than expected." Eragon only nodded curtly at this, and turned towards Alèau, who had been feeling rather left out.

" May I know the name of your dragon? " Alèau perked up at being mentioned.

" Her name is Alèau." Eragon knelt before her and said, " It is nice to meet you." Before Jace had a chance to think, Alèau stretched out her mind, and replied greetings, rider. Jace, although somewhat perturbed, continued on with the flow. " She's about three weeks old. And just started talking to me today." Eragon turned towards his dragon, and said: " This is Saphira, whom I believe you've already met. She's...several months old. Alèau has a lot of growing to do."

" So, what, other than poison, is wrong with the elf? And what is his/her name?" Shadows crossed Eragon's face and he led Jace over to the prone being. Despite the dirt covering her face, Jace could see that she was extremely beautiful. Long black hair covered her pointed ears. Her slanted eyes, framed by long lashes, were closed.

" She was poisoned, more than once, if memory serves, and almost beat to death scores of times. Her name is Arya." Jace was silent for several minuets, then replied, " Perhaps we should leave now?" Eragon turned to Murtagh and asked him if he was okay with continuing their journey.

" Why not?!" He cursed. " We might as well kill the horses." Jace attempted to interject, but was ignored by the two arguing boys. " I didn't make you stick around!" retorted Eragon." Your problem," continued Murtagh at full volume, " is that your so totally helpless, that you force everyone to help you!" Murtagh poked Eragon in the gut as he said this.

" Don't touch me!"

" Or what? You'll hit me? You couldn't hit a brick wall!" Eragon slugged Murtagh in the stomach. Before long, they where in a full scale fight. Saphira eyed them with distaste, and slapped her tail on the ground between them, accompanied by a deafening roar, which they ignored.

I'm pulling for Murtagh. He looks stronger laughed Alèau.

They shouldn't be fighting pointed Jace.

But they are, and while they are, can we not root for someone? Jace could not argue with her logic. Before he could answer, Saphira slammed both fighters to the ground with her taloned paws, and stared her rider down. Jace was smart enough to know when to make himself scarce, so he went to the edge of the clearing, and stared over the hot dunes to where his tribe's camp would be.

A large cloud of dust far in the distance caught his attention, and he tried to listen to Eragon and Murtagh working out their differences.

" Did you kill someone important, or bed the wrong woman?" Eragon was asking.

" If I did, it would have been easier to atone for. No, my only wrong doing is existing in the first place." Replied Murtagh cryptically. As the dust cloud gained definition, Jace recognized the tall, monstrous figures at the base.

Are they urgals this time? Asked Alèau. Probably, if they are, we need to run. Turning to the other boys, who seem to have made up, Jace whistled, and pointed to the cloud. Murtagh cursed, and Eragon sighed " We thought we got away."

" Its the Empire, Isn't it?" inquired Jace. Eragon nodded mutely, and pointed to Jace's camp. " If your coming with us, you'd better pack."

...

Jace found himself rather excited as he rode with his two new friends. The column of dust continued to gain definition, morphing into a line of urgals moving at break neck pace. A single chariot rode before the line, bearing a standard. Murtagh cursed, and muttered something to the effect of " Darzvohg."

" Who?"

" A merciless war chief given to fits of insanity."

" You've met him?"

" Aye, and I still have scars from the encounter." Murtagh glanced over his shoulder once more, then spurred his tired horse onward. Jace looked up, hopping to see Alèau circling with Saphira thousands of feet over head. They where far to high, and he hated the feeling of loneliness this gave him. His desolation must have showed, for Eragon said, " The longer you are together, the farther away you will be able to talk to one another. Don't worry, I will alert you if something happens." Jace voiced his thanks, and continued riding. Spirit was as restless as his name implied, and was obviously bored with any pace slower than a gallop. Jace reached his mind out, and touched the bay's mind. The connection was not clear, nor sharp, but it was still there. He calmed his prancing steed, and withdrew to the sanctity of his own mind. And so the day wore on. Around noon, when the urgals where far behind them, several horseman appeared over a low hill. Eragon pulled his brilliant white steed to a halt, as did the other two companions. For a good while, silence reigned, and Jace had to break it.

" They couldn't be Varden, could they?" Eragon pondered the question, then replied, " Possibly, but they are pretty far from home." Murtagh's only response was to draw his sword. The man on the crest of the hill finally spoke, saying, " Well, this is better than the usual dregs we get, and we didn't have to shoot them. Garven will be pleased."

Jace cursed, they had run into a band of slavers. Under his father's law, any one caught within his lands, and performing the practice was enslaved, or immediately put to death. " Slavers!" Jace hissed to Eragon, drawing his sword. A gasp behind them made Jace jump, a man had snuck up behind them, and pulled the sheet that Eragon had covered Arya with off. " Torkenbrand, this ones an elf! How much will the Empire pay for her?" Torkenbrand, obviouly the leader, rubbed his chin, thinking. " At the very leasţfortunes upon fortunes." The slavers laughed, and slapped one another on the back. " Now if you will be so kind as to drop your weapons, you'll avoid being turned into living quivers by my men." Jace laughed loudly at this statement.

" To bad you don't know you ran into. You mind is messed up if you think I'll drop my weapons. What is your business, anyways?"

" Slaves do not address their masters in that manner unless they wish to be beaten. Now drop you weapons!" Suddenly Saphira arrived, and Eragon loosed some sort of a bolt of energy into their midst. The slavers scrambled away from one another in their haste to get away. Torkenbrand was struck in the head and he sat on his knees, bleeding. Jace and Murtagh both dismounted, swords drawn. Murtagh reached the man first, and raised his word. Torkenbrand raised an arm, and Murtagh swung. Torkenbrand's decapitated body hit the ground slightly after his head. Rage seemed to explode from Eragon when he saw that. " What did you do that for?!"

" I figured he was to dangerous to keep around so..."

" But did you have to turn into an executioner and chop off his head? Did it even occur to youth we could just leave him here?"

" Yes it did." Stated Jace plainly. Both boys looked at him as he continued. " But, under my father's law, we would have had to kill him anyway. It's my civic duty."

" You are a prince, though! Not Murtagh!" argued Eragon. What's happening? Questioned Alèau, landing a few feet away. She sniffed interestedly at Torkenbrand's head, as if to take a bight, which she did. She shook her head violently, and spat out the meat. He tastes nasty. Jace was completely and utterly shocked. Did you just..

Take a bite of Torkenbrand? Yes I did, and I regret it now. Why are they fighting yet again? Jace shook his head, and watched as Eragon sheathed Zarroc disgustedly. He pulled Arya off of Saphira's back, and mounted her. " I'm going flying." Jace gave him the 'By all means' look. Alèau shot into the air after Saphira, and soon disappeared from view. Jace took Eragon's horses reigns, and they started off again, riding past the man who, even dead, had caused them so much trouble.


End file.
